V1.0.0.133
* Co-op vs. AI improvements. * remake, renamed to . * remake. * added. |Related = * 1.0.0.133 Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.132 |Next = V1.0.0.134 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Wednesday, February 8th. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, February 10th. * PvP.net v1.53 * Co-op versus AI, codenamed "Rise of the Bot Army". ** The player can now queue to play against a much wider roster of Champions in Co-op versus AI. ** Beginner and Intermediate queues are now available for Dominion in addition to Summoner's Rift. ** The 3-game per day rewards limitation for Level 30 Summoners has been removed. ** The flat IP penalty for Co-op versus AI games has been removed. The Player will now earn IP at the following rates (as a percentage of the normal or ranked rate): League of Legends v1.0.0.133 英雄 * : Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals magic damage. * : Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals magic damage to enemies, knocking them away. Ziggs is also knocked away, but takes no damage. * : Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing. * (Ultimate): Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. * (Innate): Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next autoattack deals bonus magic damage. This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. * Fixed a bug where was not granting assists. * Fixed a bug where was gaining less damage from ability power than intended. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 474 from 438. ** Base armor increased to 14.9 from 12.7. ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 27. * : cooldown reduced to 16/13/10/7/4 from 20/16/12/8/4 * : now grants vision while in flight. * Fixed a bug where : did not trigger while Taunted or Silenced. * Fixed a bug where would fail to kill shielded targets. * now grants vision while in flight. * Fixed a bug where Ezreal would lose his run animation and appear to be "skating" after 390 movement speed. * Fixed a bug where immediately detonated when Gragas died. * Fixed a bug where his would not be demolished when he died if was being used on it. * Fixed a bug where immediately crumbled when Jarvan IV died. * Mana regen per level increased to 0.7 per 5 seconds from 0.45. * Fixed a bug where 's cooldown was higher than stated at earlier ranks. * : ** Dodge duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.5. ** Now additionally reduces the damage from area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. ** It can now be activated again after 1 second to end the effect early. ** Damage changed to 50/75/100/125/150 (+0.5 bonus attack damage) from 40/70/100/130/160 (+0.8 bonus attack damage). ** Now deals 20% increased damage for each attack dodged (up to a maximum of 100% increased damage) instead of 10/15/20/25/30 bonus damage per dodge. ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 22/20/18/16/14. * : duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. * : attack speed bonus reduced to 40% from 50%. * : missing health to bonus damage ratio reduced to 8% from 10% * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes fizzle. * Fixed a bug where 's ability power ratio was shown as lower than it actually was. * Fixed a bug where 's slow did not grant assists. * Minor tweak to Rammus' dance to actually rotate around his center axis when on his back. * Fixed a bug where did not detonate if Sejuani died. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 70/115/160/205/250. ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 1.0 from 1.1. * : ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Duration reduced to 10 from 15. * Fixed a bug where did not trigger while Taunted or Silenced. * Fixed a bug where Swain had reduced mana regeneration while in Raven form. * missile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * activation time reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. * Fixed a bug where 's tooltip stated that it dealt less damage than it actually did. 物品 * remade: ** Recipe changed to + + 350g from + + 100g. ** Effect changed to +25 armor from +17% life steal. ** Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain 10 health regen per 5 seconds. (not changed) * added: ** Recipe: + + 500g ** Effects: +300 health, +35 armor ** Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds ** Unique active: Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (60 second cooldown) * remade and renamed to : ** Recipe changed to + + + 425g from + + 700g. ** Effect changed to +250 health and +15% cooldown reduction from +20% attack speed. ** Unique aura changed to Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain +20% attack speed and +12% life steal from Unique aura: Nearby allied champions gain +20% attack speed and +20% life steal, +30 health regeneration, and Unique aura: Nearby enemy champions suffer −20 armor. (1200 range) * spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25%. Masteries * changed to 0.5 Attack Damage per level (9 Attack Damage at champion level 18) at 4 points from 4% Critical Strike Chance. General * Added a new option, "Show Smartcast Ranges". * Spectator mode will now indicate if a Champion is at very low health on the side bars to draw attention to the area. * Fixed a bug where the Demolitionist mastery sometimes interfered with character global passives. * Heal over time effects now show as health regen per 5 rather than discreet heals * Summoner's Rift (Winter): ** Removed holiday decorations. ** Fixed prop visibility/collision issues in bases. ** Fixed particle glitching in river areas. ** Changed lighting and terrain to improve visual clarity. Hotfix * Fixed a bug where AI Bots were causing some games to crash. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.133 en:V1.0.0.133 pl:V1.0.0.133